a través de la oscuridad
by javierann
Summary: One-shot. Haruka Tenoh es la mejor asesina que tiene la mafia, la encargada de hacer todos los trabajos sucios, pero claro que su esposa Michiru no sabe nada sobre su doble vida. Michiru ve a Haruka como la persona más pura del universo, tan pura que ni siquiera se atrevería a dañar una hormiga. ¿ Se enterará Michiru de la doble vida que lleva su esposa?.
1. Chapter 1

-amor llegare un poco más tarde, el trabajo se extendió y necesito terminarlo para el día de hoy, siento mucho no poder llegar a cenar contigo, te amo.

-bueno amor, tal vez para mañana y también te amo, ojala no llegues tan tarde.

Luego de su corta conversación con Michiru, Haruka cortó la llamada.

-ahora si…vamos a hacer el trabajo de verdad-dijo a nadie en especial, ya que se encontraba sola.

Dio la vuelta y abrió una puerta de metal para ingresar a una pequeña habitación que de iluminación solo tenía una ampolleta colgando, una silla donde estaba sentado y amarrado un hombre aun medio inconsciente.

-¿sabes por que estas aquí?-hablaba de manera tranquila mientras estaba frente al hombre mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre levanto la vista para ver a los ojos se su secuestrador pero no emitió palabra alguna, aunque por fuera trataba de no mostrar miedo alguno, en su interior solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, estaba muy asustado, aterrado e intimidado.

-bueno…te lo diré, estas aquí por no pagar tus deudas y mira que son muchas-saco un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la enseño-antes de hacer el trato con nosotros te dijimos claramente las reglas, y tu haz roto dos de ella, la primera es que dejaste entrar a tu bar personas de otras mafias específicamente dos tipos del cartel Nara y la segunda la acumulación de deudas, por lo que sabemos te va muy bien en tu negocio, la pregunta es si te va bien ¿Por qué no pagas?-.

-yo… no sabía que esos tipos eran del cartel Nara… y con respecto a las deudas, mi esposa está muy enferma, necesita un tratamiento costoso-no podía evitar tartamudear.

-ese no es mi problema-.

Sin dudar Haruka empezó a propinarle golpes en la cara al tipo hasta dejarlo sangrando.

-como quieres tu muerte, ¿rápida pero dolorosa o lenta y con poco dolor?-.

-púdrete maldito bastardo-el hombre junto sangre con saliva en su boca para escupírsela a la rubia, la mezcla calló en parte de la cara y traje de la rubia.

-hijo de perra, me aburriste-claramente se había enojado.

Saco un revolver que tenia detrás del pantalón afirmado con el cinturón, lo puso en la frente del tipo y disparo sin remordimiento alguno. Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse la cara.

-este maldito me ensucio el traje-.

Se quito el saco y salió, camino por un pequeño pasillo para salir a otra habitación llena de cerdos colgados.

-¿como salió todo?-.

-bien Darien, el desgraciado ya debe estar en el infierno seguramente-.

Darien era el compañero de Haruka. La rubia era mucho mejor que él y seguramente podía matar miles de tipos ella sola, aunque igual necesitaba de un compañero y este era perfecto.

-el infeliz me mancho el saco, ¿podrías mandarlo a la lavandería?-

-claro-.

Le entrego el saco junto con una moneda de oro. Las monedas de oro eran el medio de pago entre los mafiosos. La mafia en la que trabajaba Haruka se llamaba wolves, la más temible en Japón y el resto del mundo.

-ah y toma otra para que llames a la limpieza-del bolsillo saco otra moneda de oro y se la entrego.

La familia wolves tenía su propio sistema de limpieza que consistía en tipos que limpiaban tan bien que no dejaban pista alguna de los que habían estado ahí y también recogían los cadáveres. Antes de salir hizo una llamada a su jefe diciéndole que el trabajo estaba listo y este la felicito.

La rubia salió de la carnicería que era uno de los lugares camuflados de la mafia para hacer de las suyas en una habitación trasera donde minutos antes había estado Haruka. Subió a su deportivo amarillo y condujo hasta su casa ubicada en uno de los mejores sectores de Tokio.

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas lo que indicaba que Michiru ya se encontraba durmiendo así que intento hacer el menor ruido posible, en la habitación se saco el chaleco del terno junto con la corbata los zapatos y el cinturón.

-¿Haruka?-Michiru había despertado-¿Qué hora es?-.

-son las tres, amor-.

-¿tienes hambre?-dijo mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-no te preocupes comí algo en la oficina-.

Haruka le había pedido a su jefe llevar una doble vida para que Michiru no se enterara de los sucios trabajos que la rubia hacia, y este acepto su propuesta, tenían todo perfectamente planeado, para Michiru su esposa trabajaba en una gran empresa.

Obviamente los servicios de la rubia eran muy caros ya que esta mataba y torturaba a quien él jefe le pidiera y por eso vivían cómodamente, pero supuestamente en la empresa que trabajaba Haruka tenía un excelente puesto y por eso ganaba tanto dinero.

Michiru abrazo por la cintura a Haruka quien aun estaba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda.

-trabajas muy duro amor, debes estar estresada-decía en tono coqueto-hace poco compre unos aceites de masaje, ¿quieres usarlos?-.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la propuesta que le estaban ofreciendo.

Michiru empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la rubia, pero antes de tirarla al piso noto una extraña mancha en el cuello de esta.

-¿que es esto?-era una mancha de sangre.

-tranquila, Darien se corto el dedo estúpidamente con una engrapadora y sin querer me toco el cuello de la camisa-.

-por un momento pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo-.

Michiru confiaba ciegamente en todo lo que Haruka le decía.

-¿en que estábamos? Jejeje-.

Las dos soltaron una pequeña risita. Michiru siguió desvistiendo a Haruka hasta dejarla solo en bóxers y le ordeno que se acostara boca abajo, fue por los aceites y volvió, la luz de la luna era perfecta para iluminar la habitación, luego se sentó en el trasero de Haruka poniendo sus rodillas a los costados para evitar tener todo el peso sobre esta, puso un poco del aceite perfumado en sus manos y comenzó a masajear la espalda y cuello de Haruka con ambas manos. Para Haruka esto se sentía perfecto y excitante, le encantaba sentir las manos de su violinista sobre ella.

-¿te esta gustando?-decía muy cerca de su oreja para empezar a jugar con el lóbulo de esta.

-demasiado y tu disfrutas haciéndome sufrir eh-.

-un poco-.

Bajo su boca hasta el cuello de Haruka donde lo besada y daba pequeños mordiscos hasta que a la rubia se le escapo un gemido.

-ahora me toca a mí-su tono era de excitación.

Dejo a Michiru bajo ella y sacaba lentamente el pijama de esta hasta dejarla solo en bragas. Los besos empezaron a ser distintos, eran besos de deseo. Después bajo su boca hasta el cuello de Michiru donde también lo besaba, hasta que llego a los senos de esta, con su boca lamia y mordía un pezón mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro haciendo que Michiru empezara a gemir. Bajo más hasta llegar a la intimidad donde empezó a jugar en esta con la lengua. Las dos estaban tan excitadas que ya no podían aguantar más. Haruka introdujo dos dedos en Michiru produciendo que esta gimiera su nombre, al principio metía y sacaba sus dedos con tranquilidad, pero después comenzó a acelerar el movimiento para que pudieran llegar al orgasmo.

-te amo-decía Michiru tratando de controlar su respiración.

-yo igual-se acerco a Michiru y la abrazo para poder dormir.

 **BUENO ESTE ES UN ONE-SHOT POR ESO ES TAN CORTO.**

 **PRIMERO QUIERO DECIR QUE TOME LA INSPIRACION DE UNA PELICULA QUE VI HACE UN MES APROX.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAP.**

 **DUDO QUE TENGA MAS DE 10 PORQUE COMO YA DIJE ES UN ONE-SHOT**


	2. capitulo 2

-Haruka…amor, llegaras tarde al trabajo-.

Michiru movía suavemente a una dormilona Haruka para tratar de despertarla. La rubia se movía entre las sabanas.

-cinco minutos más…-.

-jajaja, no amor debes levantarte-.

A Haruka no le quedo otra que levantarse e ir por una buena ducha para lograr despertar bien, cuando termino se vistió con un terno negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color. Acostumbraba vestirse así ya que era elegante e iba con sus dos "trabajos". Bajo a tomar desayuno con su dulce esposa.

-y… ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?-pregunto Haruka mientras comía una tostada.

Michiru trabajaba como profesora de música y arte en una escuela para niños con talentos.

-a decir verdad… muy, muy bien, y ¿el tuyo?-.

-un poco estresante, pero va bien, lo bueno es que me gusta mi trabajo-.

A decir verdad para Haruka su verdadero trabajo no era ni bueno ni malo, solo uno normal. Luego de desayunar se despidieron y cada una fue a hacer lo suyo, no sin antes darse un beso como acostumbraban.

Haruka condujo hasta el edificio llamado "hotel f. w." que significaba hotel family wolves. Estaciono el auto y subió hasta la planta más alta del hotel. Ahí abrió una puerta grande y entro a la sala de juntas. Seiya su jefe estaba sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa. A su lado derecho se encontraba Yaten y al izquierdo Taiki quienes eran los guarda espaldas de Seiya.

-buenos días señor Seiya-.

-buenos días Haruka, te tengo un trabajo especial el día de hoy-.

-cuénteme sobre el-.

-veras hay una mujer llamada Rei Hino una famosa periodista de Japón la cual está investigando sobre nosotros, tu trabajo es seguirla investigarla, conocer toda la información que ha obtenido de nosotros y por ultimo matarla-.

-¿cuánto tiempo me da?-.

-tomate el tiempo que necesites-Seiya tendió su mano y Taiki dejo una carpeta amarilla sobre la mano de su jefe-esto te servirá-deslizo la carpeta por la mesa hasta que llegara donde Haruka.

-gracias señor-Haruka hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar.

Mientras Haruka leía los papeles en su auto Seiya tenía una interesante conversación con sus guardas espaldas.

-Haruka Tenoh mi mejor trabajador…-.

-puedo saber por que la considera así mi señor-pregunto Taiki.

-porque simplemente es el mejor… puede hacer toda clase de trabajos, una vez fue mandada a matar 10 tipos y ¿sabes como los mato?-.

-no mi señor-.

-con un simple puñal, sola contra 10 tipos armados y los mato a todos con un puñal-.

-eso es muy interesante mi señor-comento Yaten.

-es una persona para respetar…-.

Haruka leía toda la información de la carpeta, salía mucha información de ella y su familia, lugares que frecuentaba etc…

Los siguientes cuatro días Haruka se los paso siguiendo a Rei de lejos, aun no era el momento de atacar. Había averiguado que esta noche Rei visitaría un conocido bar, ese sería el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella. Pero su problema era como decirle a Michiru que no estaría esta noche, como excusa le dijo que Darien estaba muy enfermo y este le había pedido ayuda entonces ella lo cuidaría, obviamente Michiru le creyó, Haruka igual se sentía un poco mal por el abuso de confianza, pero no había otra alternativa.

Entraba al bar y con la vista buscaba solamente a una mujer Rei, la encontró sentada en la barra del local, Haruka arreglo por última vez su cabello y se dirigió al lado de ella. Rei noto su presencia desde el instante que la rubia se sentó a su lado. Haruka estuvo un buen rato tratando de ganar la confianza necesaria con Rei, actuaba de manera coqueta y amable. Cuando era el momento adecuado dijo.

-y… tienes un departamento al cual podríamos ir para tener un poco de privacidad- la rubia ya sabía que Rei tenía su propio departamento, había investigado todas sus propiedades, pero ahora había que fingir no saber nada de ella.

-jajaja, no estaría mal un poco de privacidad, solo espera voy al baño terminamos esta copa y nos vamos-dijo igual de coqueta.

Haruka aprovecho el momento de ausencia de Rei para poner una dosis de droga en la copa de esta, el efecto de la droga era hacerla caer en un profundo sueño que podría durar mínimo 15 horas.

La pelinegro volvió y bebió el resto de su copa sin notar nada extraño.

-¿ya nos vamos preciosa?-.

-claro-.

Se fueron al vehículo de Haruka y esta condujo hasta el departamento de Rei. Ya adentro la pelinegro cayó al piso por el efecto de la droga, la rubia la acostó en la cama, mientras Rei dormía Haruka buscaba los archivos con la información que tuviera recaudada, la encontró en el closet entremedio de la ropa. La abrió para estar segura de que esos eran los archivos correctos, la información que estaba recaudando Rei era del poder de la familia wolves sobre la policía de Japón. Saco del bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con otra sustancia, esta le produciría la muerte a Rei y seria indetectable en la autopsia, por lo que creerían que su muerte fue una natural. Abrió la boca de Rei y dejo un poco de la sustancia en su lengua. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, ordeno todo el departamento y borro todas las pistas que pudo haber dejado ahí.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo listo fue al hotel f. w. para encontrarse con Seiya y entregarle toda la información que había encontrado.

-muy buen trabajo Haruka, gracias a ti esta información no saldrá a la luz publica-.

-gracias señor-.

-puedes retirarte-.

Dio una leve reverencia y salió de ahí. Eran las 5 de la madrugada, iría a casa y si Michiru le preguntaba porque había dejado a Darien solo simplemente diría que el ya se encontraba mejor.

Cuando llego a casa el sol recién estaba saliendo, se despojo de sus ropas y se lanzo a la cama, cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**

 **QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE SI ES UN ONE-SHOT PERO IGUAL ESTA DIVIDIDO POR CAPITULOS.**

 **ALGUNOS ME PREGUNTAN POR EL NOMBRE DE LA PELICULA, SE LLAMA "OTRO DIA PARA MATAR".**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ;), NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	3. capitulo 3

La vida de Haruka no fue de las mejores.

Hasta los ocho años parecía que tenia la vida perfecta, una familia unida cariñosa y que les sobraba mucho amor, pero un trágico accidente automovilístico acabo con la vida del padre de Haruka, el papá era el pilar de la familia, también era el que traía dinero a casa. Haruka y su mamá tuvieron que pasar dos años de pobreza y de tristeza. Un día una joven Haruka de 10 años volvía del colegio alegre porque gracias a su buena conducta y excelentes calificaciones había ganado una beca, así su madre no tendría que pagar el colegio. Abrió la puerta de la casa y lo primero que vio fue a su madre colgada, se había suicidado gracia a su depresión que llevaba arrastrando hace poco más de un año. Como Haruka no tenía un familiar que se pudiera hacer caso de ella dio a parar a un orfanato. Cuando ya tenía 12 años Haruka perdió la esperanza de ser adoptada puesto que ya era muy grande. Pero un día llego un hombre llamado Riku Tenoh, era un hombre viudo soltero y sin hijos, físicamente era alto, delgado calvo y de ojos verdes. El fue la persona que adopto a Haruka. Riku era la mano derecha del padre de Seiya. La relación de Haruka y Riku era muy buena, cuando Haruka tenía 13 años Riku se dio cuenta de las preferencias sexuales de la rubia y la apoyo en todo lo posible incluso la dejaba vestirse como esta quisiera.

A los 15 años Haruka se empezó a interesar en el "trabajo" de Riku, y a los 16 ya era conocida por casi todos los miembros de la familia wolves. Riku sufrió de una gran enfermedad durante 2 años para finalmente morir cuando Haruka ya tenia 18 años, Riku dejo toda su herencia a nombre de Haruka.

Así que Haruka termino sus estudios y con 19 años arrendo un departamento y empezó a trabajar para la mafia. Dos años mas tarde conoció a la mujer de su vida Michiru. Desde ese instante no se separo nunca más de ella, ahora las dos tenían 28 años.

.

-te daré un trabajo especial-decía Seiya como siempre serio.

Haruka abrió una carpeta azul y leyó el nombre de su próxima víctima "Amy Mizuno".

-pero… ella es la mejor amiga de Michiru, es muy buena persona, ¿que hiso?-.

-presencio una junta de uno de mis hombres con el jefe de la policía, antes de ayer, sucedió en la media noche en un callejón y ella paso por ahí-.

-pero tal vez ella los vio pero no entendió o solo…- Haruka trataba de protestar pero fue interrumpida.

-si quieres Darien te puede ayudar-.

No le quedaba otra alternativa, tenía que matar a Amy.

-yo lo llamare-dicho esto salió de ahí.

Haruka sabia el inmenso cariño que Michiru le tenia a Amy, eran mejores amigas desde los cinco años. Pero trabajo es trabajo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, seguramente Amy estaba en su departamento, Haruka iba a este con Darien.

Se paro frente a la puerta y toco el timbre a la espera de que Amy abriera.

-hola Haruka, ¿que te trae por acá?-.

Amy abrió la puerta sin saber que rato mas tarde se arrepentiría.

-hola Amy, vengo con un amigo, ¿podemos pasar?-hablo Haruka.

-si claro- se movió de la puerta dejando pasar Haruka y Darien-¿ocurrió algo malo con Michiru?-.

-no, ella esta bien-.

-entonces a que debo tu visita, me preocupas Haruka-.

-amárrala Darien-.

Ordeno Haruka y este le hizo caso poniéndole unas esposas.

-¡¿que significa esta broma de mal gusto?!-.

-no es ninguna broma Amy, vengo a matarte-dicho esto Haruka tomo por los hombros a Amy y la tiro contra el sofá.

-¿Qué?-estaba muy sorprendida.

Haruka le explico porque la iba a matar y cual era su verdadero trabajo, después de todo creía que debía contarle todo eso a Amy.

-ya veo…en esto gastas tu tiempo jajaja-se burlo Amy.

-si, en esto lo gasto-.

-sabes cuantas veces Michiru a llorado por ti, ella cree que la engañas, todas esas llegadas tardes y las llamadas que nunca le contestaste no era porque tenias una amante si no por tu "trabajo" si es que se le puede llamar así-.

-¡eso es mentira!-.

-claro que no lo es, después de todo soy su mejor amiga, ella me cuenta todo-.

Como era posible que Michiru creyera algo así, pensaba Haruka. Le dolía el solo echo de que Michiru estuviera creyendo algo que no es.

-veo que ya no tienes miedo por morir-cambio el tema.

-no tengo miedo, tarde o temprano te atraparan Haruka se te hará justicia o peor aun tarde o temprano Michiru conocerá tu verdad y seguramente ella querrá separarse de ti, a nadie le gustaría tener una esposa acecina, ¿verdad?-.

-¡maldición cállate!, ¡ella me ama!, ¡nunca me dejaría!-.

-tranquilízate Haruka-dijo Darien quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

-tienes razón Darien, mejor apurémonos-.

Darien noqueo a Amy para que esta no intentara escapar o gritar, luego retiro las esposas, mientras que Haruka preparaba una jeringa, el liquido de esta le produciría un paro cardiaco a Amy. Hicieron lo que debían hacer y salieron del lugar como si nada.

.

Haruka llegaba a casa con un ramo de rosas azules. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y dejo todas sus cosas en el living tiradas, subió hasta el dormitorio donde posiblemente estuviera Michiru, y no se equivoco ahí estaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro con el ramo escondido detrás de su espalda.

-Michiru…-.

Michiru se encontraba acostada mirando televisión.

-¡me asustaste!-dijo dando un pequeño salto.

-…te amo-.

Mostro el ramo de rosas a Michiru y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

-están muy hermosas, a que se debe esto-dio una pequeña risa y cogió el ramo para luego dar una gran sonrisa.

-es solo un detalle amor, para demostrarte cuando te amo-.

-ooh ya veo, ¿cuánto me amas Haruka?-decía en tono coqueto.

Michiru dejo el ramo en el velador para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka.

-Michiru…mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo-.

Terminando esta frase la aguamarina corto la distancia entre ellas para terminar en un cálido beso.

.

El sonido del celular recibiendo una llamada despertó a las dos mujeres que dormían en su cama, abrazadas y desnudas. Michiru se sentó en la cama y contesto el teléfono. Después de que la llamada finalizo Michiru se largo a llorar sin control alguno.

-Michiru, ¿que sucede?-su tono era de preocupación.

Hubo un largo silencio-murió…-fue lo único que pudo mencionar en un susurro.

.

(Dos días después)

-no puedo creer que este muerta-decía entre sollozos Michiru.

Se encontraban en el cementerio presenciando el entierro de Amy, ambas vestían de negro como era la tradición.

-las cosas suceden por algo Michiru-la rubia cubrió con sus brazos a Michiru para tratar de calmarla.

-pero ¿Por qué ella?, era una buena persona Haruka-.

La rubia se quedo callada, no tenia respuesta y para su suerte Michiru no esperaba una.

El cajón ya estaba descendiendo. Y al rato todos se retiraban del cementerio.

.

.

.

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP** **, YA QUEDA MENOS PARA EL FINAL :O.**

 **ALGUNAS PERSONAS ME HAN MENCIONADO ALGO DE SR Y SRA SMITH, DISCULPEN MI IGNORANCIA PERO ¿QUE ES ESO, UN FIC O UNA PELICULA?.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MOTIBAN.**


	4. capitulo 4

La pareja se encontraba en la cocina disfrutando de un exquisito desayuno que consistía en waffles con miel preparados por Haruka y jugo de naranja para que luego Haruka fuera a su trabajo.

-y…¿como me quedaron?-.

-exquisitos amor-.

-que bien que te gusten, los hice solo por ti-.

-que lindo detalle Haruka-.

-todo por ti-guiño un ojo.

-muy tierna Haruka, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?-.

Claro que Haruka no se acordaba que día era hoy, ¿cumpleaños?¿aniversario?¿san Valentín?, la rubia siempre tuvo una memoria muy mala, sobre todo para las fechas.

-Michiru yo… lo siento, no recuerdo-trago saliva.

-hoy doy mi concierto Haruka, prometiste que irías-.

Michiru daría un concierto en uno de los mejores teatros de Japón, por eso faltaría a su trabajo el día de hoy. Estaba muy emocionada y como no estarlo, tocaría para mucha gente.

-ya recordé, estaré ahí a las 7 en punto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-.

Michiru soltó una leve risa.

La rubia se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse donde estaba su amada, una vez frente a ella tomo sus mejillas y comenzó a besarla de una manera apasionada, estaba claramente excitada y como no estarlo llevaba todo el desayuno viendo a Michiru que solo vestía una bata de seda blanca y transparente que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo.

-eso fue…repentino-decía Michiru entre el beso.

-me has provocado mucho con esa bata-.

Haruka con una mano corrió los platos y vasos que estaban sobre la mesa de mármol para posteriormente sentar a Michiru ahí y seguir con sus besos.

-Haruka vas a llegar tarde-la ojiazul interrumpía el beso.

-no importa-estaba tan excitada que no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería.

Michiru puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Haruka y esta con sus largos dedos abría lentamente la bata de Michiru, tanto que lo hacía como una tortura para la que llevaba esa vestimenta. Mientras se besaban mezclando sus lenguas Haruka ya había abierto la bata, con la yema de sus dedos rosaba los pezones de Michiru haciendo que esta gimiera, posteriormente los masajeaba, luego con su boca mordía y chupaba sus pezones. Con la mano izquierda bajo hasta la intimidad de la ojiazul y la toco.

-siempre te mojas tan rápido amor-le fue imposible no sonreír.

-eres la única persona que provoca esto en mi-respondió.

-lastima que me tengo que ir para no llegar tarde al trabajo-.

Repentinamente Haruka se separo y camino hacia la salida.

-no! -Haruka se detuvo- por favor termina lo que empezaste-mordía su labio inferior, quería que la rubia terminara, ya estaba muy excitada como para que la dejara así.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar-dio una sonrisa victoriosa y volvió donde Michiru.

-¿ahora te gusta torturarme?-.

-no amor, nunca te haría daño-.

Haruka con sus manos abrió las piernas de Michiru y bajo su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su intimidad, la rubia lamia el clítoris de su amada mientras que Michiru mordía su dedo índice para evitar soltar gemidos muy fuertes ya que se sentía en el cielo y con su otra mano agarraba el pelo de Haruka, mientras esta seguía lamiendo y succionando, luego de un rato se levanto para poder quedar cara a cara con Michiru y besarla, al mismo tiempo introducía dos dedos en la ojiazul, rápidamente la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos de ambas.

Cuando finalizaron Haruka apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Michiru y respiraba en su cuello mientras la abrazaba.

-nunca te haría daño-volvió a decir pero ahora en un susurro.

.

La rubia pasaba por la entrada del "hotel f. w." hasta llegar al ascensor, cuando llego a este vio a Lita, una mujer que hacia las mismas cosas que Haruka, obvio no era tan buena como la rubia.

-buenos días Haruka-decía una sonriente Lita.

-buenos días Lita, tiempo que no te veía-.

Ambas subieron al ascensor y Haruka marco el numero 40.

-estaba en Europa haciendo unos trabajos-tomo a la rubia del brazo coquetamente- y tu ¿Cómo has estado?-.

Haruka la miro de manera fría-bien-fue su escasa respuesta.

-tan fría como siempre-.

A decir verdad Haruka era bastante fría con todo el mundo, solo había una excepción Michiru.

Lita se separo de la rubia, y al poco rato las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero ya en el piso 40.

Ambas entraron a la oficina de Seiya y esperaron a que este hablara.

-les tengo un trabajo, lo harán ustedes dos junto con Darien-hablo Seiya-tienen que capturar a un hombre que esta de infiltrado acá, él cree que nosotros no sabes de eso, pero obvio que nosotros lo sabemos todo, ahora lo que deben hacer es capturarlo y averiguar quién lo ha mandado-.

-¿lo podemos torturar?-dijo Lita.

-si ustedes quieren, ahora vayan a planear su ataque-.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron rumbo a la "oficina" de la rubia, esta llamo a Darien y lo espero para planear el secuestro.

Cuando estaban los tres empezaron a pensar en un plan, los tres eran muy buenos en este tipo de cosas. Averiguaron que el hombre llamado Cameron Aino vivía en una lujosa casa de tres pisos ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad donde por obvios motivos tenía mucha seguridad, podrían ser guardias o cámaras. El hombre era soltero y algunas veces iba su hija a verlo, el nombre de esta era Mina, una chica de 17 años.

Estuvieron el resto del día planeando todo perfectamente, creando un plan b hasta uno c y decidieron ir ese mismo día a las 6 p.m. cuando estaban listos salieron a la casa del objetivo en una camioneta negra.

Hagamos esto rápido-decía Haruka que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto-tengo cosas que hacer en una hora mas-se puso un pasamontañas y salió de la camioneta junto con Lita, ya que Darien se quedaría en la camioneta.

Los colores anaranjados pintaban el cielo indicando el atardecer.

Haruka portaba unas pistolas con silenciador al igual que Lita. Tenían planeado entrar por el enorme jardín trasero y así lo hicieron, al estar ahí vieron a un guardia parado y distraído, Lita aprovecho y lo tomo por la espalda tapándole la boca para propinarle un disparo en la cabeza y dejándolo detrás de unos arbustos del jardín.

Y silenciosamente avanzaban por la casa, matando y noqueando a cualquiera que se cruzara y les impidiera su objetivo. Ambas entraron a un estudio donde estaba sentado su objetivo.

-QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!?-grito el hombre-SEGURIDAD!-estaba desesperado, se notaba en su rostro.

-cierra la boca-decía Lita-todos están muertos, nadie te ayudara-.

Rápidamente Haruka tomo un paño con cloroformo y lo puso en la boca del hombre haciendo que este se durmiera.

-deja de mirar y ponle un saco encima- decía Haruka a Lita. La pelicafe tomo un saco negro que llevaba y lo puso en la cabeza de Cameron.

-ahora llévalo tu mientras llamo a Darien-.

Haruka cargaba al hombre hacia la salida donde Darien la ayudaría a subir al tipo. Cuando estaban en el living apunto de salir entro una persona a la casa. Era Mina y estaba frente a frente con los secuestradores de su padre. Haruka y Lita esperaban muchas cosas menos que justo llegara Mina a visitar a su padre.

Mina quedo paralizada, no podía pronunciar nada, solo miraba con horror la escena, cadáveres en la casa y su padre siendo secuestrado.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Lita.

-la llevaremos-pronuncio en un tono frio Haruka.

Lita la pudo dormir con el cloroformo con facilidad gracias a que esta estaba en estado de shock.

Darien llego y subieron los cuerpos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Todos entraron en la camioneta y partieron rumbo a una iglesia, si a una iglesia, pero eso solo era una fachada ya que en el subterráneo de esta habían unas habitaciones donde nada bueno sucedía, solo ocupaban ese lugar porque nadie sospecharía de una iglesia.

Dejaron a Cameron y Mina separados en distintas habitaciones, cada habitación tenía solo una ampolleta que iluminaba, nada mas. Tenían pensado mañana sacar toda la información posible.

Los tres estaban reunidos ya en la oficina del hotel.

-alguien que me diga la hora por favor- decía Haruka quien se cambia la ropa manchada de sangre.

Darien miro su reloj-las _7:37-_ respondio.

-QUE?!-grito la rubia y empezó a vestirse mas rápido, "mierda" era lo único que repetía mientras se vestía y salía del lugar.

En breves minutos ya estaba en su auto conduciendo hacia el teatro, seguramente Michiru ya había terminado su actuación.

-por que el teatro tiene que estar tan lejos-decía a nadie en particular.

Llego lo mas repito posible, el lugar ya se estaba vaciando y dedujo que Michiru estaría cambiándose de ropa en su camerino, corrió hacia este lugar.

Ya frente a la puerta escucho unos sollozos que provenían de adentro, sintió una gran nudo en la garganta y trago saliva para tratar aclararla, tomo la manilla con su mano y la giro para ingresar, mientras hacia esto pensaba en alguna buena excusa para darle a Michiru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, ME EMOCIONE CON LAS VACACIONES Y NO HICE NADA DE NADA XD.**

 **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE PENULTIMO CAPITULO, SI EL PENULTIMO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME MOTIVAN DEMASIADO.**

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO Y TAMBIEN SERA ALGO MAS LARGO ;) .**


	5. fin

Ya frente a la puerta escucho unos sollozos que provenían de adentro, sintió una gran nudo en la garganta y trago saliva para tratar de aclarar la garganta, tomo la manilla con su mano y la giro para ingresar, mientras hacía esto pensaba en alguna buena excusa para darle a Michiru.

Cuando por fin la abrió y se encontró con la imagen de Michiru llorando con ambas manos cubriendo su cara. Haruka había visto muchas cosas pero ninguna la hizo sentir como esta, sentía que su corazón se partió en mil pesados y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se maldijo a ella misma y cruzo la puerta con cierto temor.

-Mi...Michiru-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Michiru al escuchar eso se paralizo e intento limpiar sus lágrimas como pudo.

-que…que quieres?-.

La rubia dejo su celular en la mesa y se agacho para estar a la altura de Michiru quien estaba sentada.

¿Cómo se podría excusar ahora?.

-amor, yo… lo siento mucho-no podía decir nada mas.

El silencio se hizo presente, tal vez pasaron segundos, minutos o quizás horas de ese incomodo silencio. Michiru alzo la vista y miro de manera seria a Haruka.

-¿lo sientes?, joder Haruka, ¿acaso eso es lo único que puedes decir? ¿ni una excusa te inventaste?-sus ojos reflejaban una gran ira, ira que por primera vez iba hacia Haruka.

-mierda Michiru se que la cage, se que era algo muy importante para ti, lo sé pero…-tenía que pensar en algo rápido-pero…-.

-pero?-.

-se que no he estado tanto tiempo contigo, joder solo perdóname-.

-no Haruka, ahora solo vete y no quiero que llegues a casa esta noche-.

-tengo una buena razón Michiru, pero no puedo decírtela-.

-¡vete!-grito Michiru-.

Haruka se levanto, tomo su celular y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, no podía hablar con Michiru ya que ella estaba muy enojada quizás hablaría con ella mas tarde, pero ahora sabia que debía hacer, iría con Seiya y renunciaría, no podía dejar solo a Michiru.

La rubia subió a su vehículo y condujo lo más rápido posible, quería acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible.

Llego al imponente edificio y entro a este, el sonido de sus zapatos formaban eco. Subió al ultimo piso y entro a la oficina de Seiya sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Haruka, ¿ya has acabado con el trabajo que te di?-.

-vengo por otro tema- la rubia se paro frente a el-.

-si, claro cuéntame-.

-quiero renunciar-.

Seiya comenzó a reír a carcajadas dejando a Haruka perpleja.

-¿es broma, verdad?-al ver la cara de seriedad de Haruka, Seiya dejo de reír y aclaro su garganta-sabes que eso no pasara-.

-durante todos estos años he hecho toda la puta mierda que me han mandado a hacer, así que ahora me darás la puta renuncia y me largare de aquí-.

Seiya se levanto del asiento y quedo frente a Haruka, la miro un largo rato tratando de decidirse.

-eso no sucederá-dijo al final.

Haruka apretó las manos en puños y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-vamos Haru dime, es por Michiru, ¿verdad?-otro largo silencio-tal vez si la matamos te calmarías y volverías a ser obediente-.

-¡ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo!-grito y Taiki junto con Yaten se levantaron-escúchame bien, no se te ocurra tocarla, renunciare igual-.

La rubia dio media vuelta y camino a la salida.

-que te parece Taiki a Michiru ¿le mandamos un sicario o mejor la mato yo?-.

Haruka quien estaba a punto de salir escucho las palabras de Seiya y se dio la vuelta.

-no hagas ni tal-Seiya empezó a reír ante las palabras de Haruka.

-lo hare porque se me dio la gana-.

-hijo de puta-.

Haruka se tiro contra Seiya pero antes de que pudiera llegar Taiki le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera, esta se sobo la mejilla y se lanzo contra el dándole múltiples combos y patadas provocando que cayera al suelo.

Yaten se puso detrás de Haruka y la comenzó a ahorcar pero esta hizo una maniobra donde lo tiro hacia delante haciendo que este cayera sobre una mesa y la rompiera. Luego Haruka saco un revolver que llevaba en la parte de atrás del pantalón y le propino un disparo en la pierna a Yaten y uno en el brazo a Taiki, estos dos emitieron un grito desgarrador.

-que agresiva Haruka-.

-¡cállate!-grito Haruka y le disparo a Seiya en el pecho sin pensarlo dos veces-mierda…- el cuerpo de Seiya cayo.

Ahora si estaba en una pésima situación si ya la iban a buscar por pegarle a los guarda espaldas de Seiya ahora seguro irían a matarla por dispararle al jefe de la mafia.

-¿sabes que irán por ti, verdad?-decía un mal herido Yaten.

-Michiru…-susurro la rubia y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

.

Haruka entro a su casa y corrió a la habitación. Cuando entro Michiru se encontraba mirando la televisión sana y salva.

-amor-susurraron los labios de la rubia.

Haruka se fue directo a un mueble que había en la habitación y lo corrió. Mientras Michiru miraba expectante todo.

-¿Qué te pasa Haruka?-.

Esta la ignoro y se agacho al piso que estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Con toda su fuerza rasgo la alfombra encontrándose con un maletín y lo saco.

-Haruka, ¿Qué ocurre?-repitió Michiru.

La rubia abrió el maletín y dentro de el habían varias armas, saco una pistola y la cargo con las balas que habían ahí dentro.

-toma-se levanto y se la tendió a Michiru quien miraba muy extrañada toda la situación-si alguien se te acerca no dudes en disparar-Michiru la tomo en sus manos temblorosas.

Luego se volvió a agachar y tomo varias armas mas, entre ellas una carabina.

-juro que te explicare todo-decía mientras se armaba y cargaba las armas-Michiru yo pertenezco a la mafia desde los 19 años, soy la persona que hace todo lo malo, todo, a los 19 años no tenia idea que esa decisión me haría caminar por un camino a través de la oscuridad, pero joder llegaste tu y pude entender lo que era el amor, sentí el amor-se levanto y abrió el armario-ahora he cometido el peor error de mi puta vida, le dispare al jodido jefe de la mafia, me van a venir a buscar, me van a querer matar, pero no me dejare por ti, saldremos de esta amor-.

Michiru no creía todo lo que escuchaba-es una broma?-.

-ninguna broma, yo no te quería decir porque obviamente me dejarías, nadie quisiera estar con alguien como yo-.

La rubia tomo a Michiru y la metió en el armario.

-no te salgas de aquí pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches-.

La única reacción que tuvo Michiru fue tomar a Haruka por las mejillas y besarla.

-te amo Haruka, saldremos de esta-la rubia sonrió y cerro el armario.

A los pocos minutos varios tipos vestidos de negro entraban a la casa, por cualquier lugar, ventanas, puertas, chimenea.

Haruka peleaba y mataba, lo estaba haciendo por Michiru, quería que todo acabara así las dos podrían salir y vivir una vida en paz. Haruka casi no recibía daños, pero el asunto se le estaba complicando porque ellos eran muchos y ella estaba sola.  
Pareció que ya había acabado con todos, pero no, entro Lita a la habitación vestida de negro con un revolver en su mano derecha, apuntó a Michiru y Haruka quedo estática.

-¿qué haces acá? Lita no- Haruka se acercaba muy lento a Lita que tenía una mirada fría.

Un estruendo sonó en la habitación, fue el sonido de un arma disparar, no podía estar ocurriendo esto, no ahora, el cuerpo de una fallecida Haruka cayó al suelo, la sangre cubría el cuerpo de la rubia. Los ojos de Michiru comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lloraba y lloraba, todo parecía mentira, se acerco al cuerpo de su difunta amada y tomo su rostro entre sus manos llenándose de sangre.

-amor, amor ¡despierta! – gritaba de impotencia, no sabía que hacer.

\- lo siento Michiru, debía acabar con ella, es mi trabajo y con respecto a ti te tendré que asesinar igual ¿prefieres un disparo o algo más?- la irritante voz de Lita resonaba en la habitación.

Las manos temblorosas de Michiru tomaron el arma que sostenía Haruka, no podía tener bien el arma, intentaba apuntar a Lita pero no podía poner un punto fijo.

-Por favor… tu no serías capaz de ma…-.

Otro disparo y otro cuerpo fallecido en el suelo, en este caso Lita. Michiru había disparado.

-un mundo sin Haruka no es un mundo en el que quiera estar- fueron las últimas palabras de Michiru antes de suicidarse disparando en su cabeza.

FIN


End file.
